


Smol

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Headspace, Little Headspace, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, caregiver!renjun, i’ll probably add non-platonic relationships as it goes on tho, little!chenle, little!jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “i.. i think i’m like you, jisung” chenle whispered. jisung squealed and broke into a huge grin. “really? that’s great! now we can play together! and- and, and i can show you my stuff! i have so much stuff you have to see it and-“chenle eyes widened.-basically, the dreamies as littles/caregivers
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Everyone, Park Jisung/Huang Renjun, Zhong Chen Le/Everyone, Zhong Chen Le/Na Jaemin, Zhong Chen Le/Park Jisung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn’t resist the urge to write about chenle being a little... this is what the chenle drought is making me do 
> 
> hope u enjoyy

it was nearly midnight and chenle was still in the dance studio, repeatedly practicing a specific part of the choreography he couldn’t do as well as the others. it bugged him and he stayed there practicing for at least forty minutes on that one move alone, until he gave up.

he let himself fall onto the floor with a small thud. the others learned it so easily but he just couldn’t. before chenle could even realise, he was crying. he couldn’t help it. he felt so useless, unable to learn such a simple dance.

he sat there on the floor for maybe ten or fifteen minutes when the door to the studio suddenly opened, startling chenle who brought his sweater paws up to his face in an attempt to hide his red blotchy face.

“chenle? why are you still here?”

it was jaemin. 

chenle tried to come up with a witty response but all that came out of his mouth was a pathetic whimper. chenle buried his face in his hands, hearing jaemins footsteps quickly pace towards him. “lele? whats wrong?” 

jaemin was kneeled down beside chenle, a hand resting on his shoulder gently. chenle felt his lip wobble, sniffling and letting tears soak into his sleeves. “‘m useless” chenle mumbled, almost not understandable due to the fabric he spoke into but jaemin understood right away.

jaemin frowned, trying to get chenle to lift his face from his hands. “you’re not useless, chenle. you know you’re not.. come on, i’ll bring you back to our dorms” jaemin gave chenles sweater a tug, making chenle finally lifted his head who hesitantly met jaemins eyes.

jaemins eyes were full of concern but he still managed to give chenle a comforting smile. “i..” chenle began, hesitant to continue. jaemin tilted his head with a questioning hum. “what is it?” he asked, rubbing a hand on chenles back soothingly.

“can...” chenle hiccuped. “-can hyungie cawy me?” chenle asked, lifting his hand to his mouth and biting on the sleeve gently. jaemin stilled, his eyes widened almost unnoticeably. 

“chenle why are you speaking like that?” jaemin asked carefully, trying not to show his confusion. he wasn’t sure what this situation was but he didn’t want to scare the boy away since he was clearly... unlike himself.

chenle continued to nibble at the top of his sleeve, staring at jaemin with big eyes. chenle lowered his sleeve away from his mouth. “‘m tired... i wan’ hyungie to cawwy me.. please hyungie please~”

chenles eyes welled with tears, giving jaemin a desperate look. jaemin opened his mouth to speak but bit his tongue and nodded. “hyung will carry you, don’t cry lele” 

chenle grinned widely at this, the tears in his eyes quickly disappearing. chenle raised his arms and made grabby hands at jaemin once the boy had stood up. jaemin looked down at chenle for a moment. the boy wasn’t too heavy, so it’d be manageable.

“alright, up!” jaemin lifted chenle into his arms and the boy immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist, securely latched onto jaemin like a koala. 

“yayy!” chenle giggled, resting his head on jaemins shoulder. jaemin chuckled at the boys excitement.

walking towards the door, jaemin grabbed chenles bag that was sat beside it before flicking off the lights and exiting. as jaemin walked, he thought about the situation. he wasn’t that dumb, he knew what age regression was and what little’s were, he just never thought one of his members would be one.

he remembers one time renjun brought it up in a conversation, talking about how it was a way to release stress. jaemin could clearly tell how stressed chenle was when he entered the studio at first, so it shouldn’t have been too big of a surprise.

jaemin assumed chenle fell asleep in his arms as there was no sound from the boy apart from his quiet steady breathing. it was a bit of a struggle to find the keys to the dorm in his pocket while trying to keep a tight grip on the boy in his arms but he managed and unlocked the door, pushing it open with his foot while he pocketed the key.

when he walked in, renjun was still up, sitting at the kitchen counter. renjuns head perked up at the sound of the two boys entering. jaemin turned to shut the door then walked inside, smiling at renjun. “he was tired” jaemin explained before renjun had a chance to ask.

jaemin noticed that renjun had a odd look on his face, but he didn’t speak up so jaemin just said goodnight and carried chenle into jisung’s bedroom. the young boy was fast asleep, curled up underneath the covers.

jaemin walked over to the bed and raised the covers then lowered chenle onto the mattress. the boy didn’t seem to wake so jaemin quickly went over to jisungs closet and picked out a pair of pyjamas.

he didn’t want chenle sleeping in his clothes, so with a pair of jisungs pyjamas in hand, he walked over to chenle and managed to sit him up to gently pull his sweater off of him.

chenle let out a small whine but was still half asleep so jaemin continued as carefully as possible. it only took another minute or two for the uncomfortable clothing to be replaced with pyjamas and jaemin lowly hummed to himself in contentment.

lifting the covers over chenles body, he then walked over to the door, smiling softly at the two young boys snuggled up in bed before quietly shutting the door. 

jaemin really didn’t want to, since he was sleepy himself, but he walked back into the kitchen to confront renjun. the boy was still there, scrolling through his phone. as if he sensed jaemins presence, he sat the phone onto the table and turned to face jaemin.

“so?” 

jaemin blinked at renjun. so, what? 

“what?” jaemin asked back, walking into the kitchen to fill a glass of water. as the tap ran, renjun spoke up again. “chenle. did he age regress?” 

jaemin abruptly shut the tap off and turned around. “how did you know?” jaemin whisper shouted. renjun just shrugged. “just had a feeling”

jaemin obviously should have asked further questions since renjun wasn’t telling him everything, but jaemins eyes were hardly keeping themselves open so he just hummed. “just.. don’t tell anyone, i don’t know how he feels about it yet”

renjun gave jaemin a smile. “i won’t tell anyone, don’t worry jaem” 

jaemin looked at renjun for a moment before nodding. “goodnight renjun”

“night, jaemin”

-

chenle woke up feeling warm, which wasn’t out of the ordinary. what was out of the ordinary was the fact that he was in the nct dream dorms, and he has no clue how he got here. the usual sleepy feeling he had in the morning was nowhere to be seen as chenle pushed the covers off of him and hopped out of bed, glancing at the room. it was jisung’s room. jisung wasn’t there, he was an early riser so chenle wasn’t surprised by the lack of his presence.

chenle was about to leave when he noticed he was in pyjamas that weren’t his. he recognised them as jisungs second favourite pair ( he remembered a lot of things about jisung, apparently ) and groans, unbothered to change out of them despite the big happy dinosaur right in the middle of his shirt and the smaller green t-rex’s all over his trousers. 

he wouldn’t admit it but he did find them cute.

pushing the thoughts away, chenle pulled open the door and made his way to the kitchen where he guessed some of the others would be. his suspicions were correct and he spotted jeno and donghyuck there right away. jeno was cooking something and donghyuck was making a coffee.

donghyuck turned to open the fridge which caused him to notice chenle. “oh, morning chenle!” donghyuck smiled. he was always full of energy in the mornings and chenle didn’t know how he did it. “morning, hyung” chenle gave a smile back before walking over to a kitchen stool and sitting on it.

chenle sat there silently watching jeno make eggs for a few minutes before asking what was on his mind. “how did i get here last night? everything after me being at the dance studio is kind of a blur..” chenle mumbled, taking the glass of water donghyuck offered him graciously, taking big gulps which felt like heaven to his dry throat. 

jeno let out a hum in thought. “jaemin mentioned something about it..” jeno started off, pausing grabbing something out of the fridge to think hard. “ah!” jeno clicked his fingers, presuming to grab the milk from the fridge. “he said you were there until midnight practicing and you were tired so he brought you back” jeno explained.

chenle hummed but he didn’t fully believe it. he doubted that he practiced to the point that he couldn’t bring himself home. it wasn’t like him to, so chenle furrowed his eyebrows. 

“where’s jaemin?” he asked jeno, who was about to put a fork of food into his mouth. jeno exhaled through his nose, obviously getting irritated by chenles questions.

“he left to buy bread. any more questions?”

chenle quickly shook his head and thanked jeno before leaving his glass by the sink and scurrying into the living room. jisung was sat watching tv while spooning cereal into his mouth. “hi ch-“

jisung cut himself off since some milk dribbled out of his mouth. chenle grimaced and ran back into the kitchen to get some napkins, getting scolded by jeno for running but ignored him and made his way back to jisung.

chenle didn’t bother handing jisung the napkins and instead wiped it off his clothes himself. it only got on his shirt and the stains weren’t very noticeable once chenle had dried them. “clumsy” chenle muttered teasingly and jisung huffed.

“did you enjoy sleeping in my bed? in my pyjamas?” jisung asks, setting his bowl of cereal aside since it was now empty. chenle plopped himself onto the couch beside jisung, looking at the tv. there was a random cartoon playing.

“mhm.. your beds comfy” chenle said truthfully, then added “so are your pyjamas.. the dinosaurs are cute” chenle mumbled the last part mainly to himself but jisung picked up on it. “they are, aren’t they?!” jisung said almost too excitedly, enough to make chenle take his focus off the tv and look at jisung with a confused stare.

jisung didn’t take his eyes off the tv, engrossed in it to the point that he whispered along as if he was speaking to the characters on screen. chenle found himself resisting the urge to do the same, facing back towards the tv and trying to get rid of the thoughts. since when did he think so childishly? 

chenle tried to focus on the show, but jisungs whispers were turning into loud comments. “no! no don’t go that way!” jisung shrieked to the cartoon boy on tv who turned down a alleyway, right towards where the villain was hiding.

jisung was leaned forward on the couch, the comments becoming more and more persistent. and just as the cartoon boy walked past the hiding villain who was ready to surprise attack him, chenle let out a shriek.

“behind you! he’s behind you!”

jisung didn’t seem bothered by chenle’s sudden contribution, instead shrieked along with the boy. “no don’t go that way- yes! that way! no- turn around! yes! yes keep going!” the two almost shouted at the screen, their excitement getting the better of them.

chenle presumed it was excitement, but he didn’t feel like dwelling on the subject any further than a single thought. he was having too much fun with the cartoon. when the thrilling part of the cartoon was over and the boys were now quietly but still attentively watching the show, jisung suddenly poked chenles side.

chenle pulled his eyes away from the screen to look at jisung. jisung lowered his head shyly before quietly saying “hyung.. are you like me?”

chenle fell back into his less excited state, giving jisung a curious look. “like what?” he asked, turning his body towards jisung as well so the boy had his full attention. jisung raised his head a bit, playing with his fingers which he usually did when he was nervous. “like... you feel like a kid sometimes?”

chenle didn’t say anything which worried jisung who snapped his head up. “i- i’m sorry, please don’t find me weird i shouldn’t have asked-!“

chenle placed his hands on top of jisungs that were frantically waving around in panic, looking jisung in the eyes. jisung relaxed a bit but he was still tense. 

it’s almost as if jisung’s question brought back the memories of last night. he knew he was acting strange but he thought he was just really sleepy and that must’ve led to him acting a bit child like, but now that he was wide awake and thinking straight he knew what it was. he had age regressed. 

he didn’t dislike the fact that he did, not at all, he was just worried now because he age regressed for the first time in front of jaemin and chenle didn’t know how jaemin felt about it. was he embarrassed? disgusted? or was he okay with it? chenle really needed to ask once jaemin got back from the shop.

“i.. i think i’m like you, jisungie” chenle whispered, and jisungs mouth dropped open. chenle was confused by the reaction at first but then jisung squealed and broke into a huge grin. “really? that’s great! now we can play together! and- and, and i can show you my stuff! i have so much stuff you have to see it and-“

chenle eyes widened and he cut jisung off. “slow down a bit, i’m kinda new to this.. you’ll need to help me understand more, if you want to”

jisung let out a small sorry then nodded happily. “we don’t have enough time to now since we have a full schedule today but whenever you feel like it just tell me and we can do it in private in my room” jisung said, slowly becoming less hyper. chenle smiled. “sounds great”

with that, chenle was about to excuse himself to get changed but then a thought crossed his mind. “have you told anyone else about it?” he asked.

jisung nodded. “just renjun” he said, and chenle hummed. he hadn’t seen renjun this morning either, but then he remembered he had somewhere to be earlier. “okay.. can i borrow some of your clothes? i don’t think i have time to go back to my place” 

jisung nodded and got up off the couch, tugging chenle along into his room, grabbing jeans and a oversized hoodie from his closet then threw them at chenle. chenle muttered some curse words which made jisung snicker before he shooed chenle out of his room and into the bathroom, leaving him to get changed.

chenle changed with a small smile on his face. apart from being a bit worried of how jaemin felt about what happened last night, chenle was content with it, and he looked forward to learning more about it with jisung.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of a boring chapter but i just rlly wanted to update :D
> 
> not proof read (!)

“so you think jaemin finds it weird?” jisungs asks the week after. they’ve been busy with schedules most of the time but now they finally had a day off which gave chenle the chance to talk to jisung again. 

“i mean- he’s been avoiding me. why would he be avoiding me if he didn’t find it weird, you know?”

jisung hummed in thought. “the only way you’ll know how he feels is if you ask him about it. he might be confused” 

chenle frowns. the idea of confronting jaemin about the topic when he didn’t know how the other felt about it was nerve wrecking. chenle sighs and replaces the frown on his face with what he hopes is a smile but judging by jisungs raised eyebrows it was probably more of a grimace.

“yeah.. i’ll ask him. thanks for the help sungie” chenle forces the smile more and jisungs eyes widen. he probably looks insane, and to avoid scaring the younger more chenle hops off the kitchen stool that he was sat on and runs away to jenos room to hide and plan out how he would talk to jaemin, leaving jisung in the kitchen by himself.

“jeno? you in there?” chenle knocks and asks loudly, pressing his ear against the door to hear if any movement came from the other side. it was oddly quiet, despite jeno being a naturally quiet person he usually made some type of noise, so chenle was confused. “jeno..? did he leave again?” chenle mutters the last part to himself, shrugging with a sigh and turns around.

he takes one step forward and then the door is swung open behind him. chenle flinches and lets out a yelp, almost falling over but he manages to stable himself. “jeno what the f-“

“is there something you needed?”

chenle stills. he was going to jenos room in hope of planning through his conversation with jaemin but he didn’t expect that the latter would be in jeno’s room. “chenle?”

chenle sulks. why was jaemin talking to him so naturally as if he hadn’t avoided him all week? “chenle can you turn arou-“

“i was looking for jeno but he’s not here so i’ll go bother renjun, bye!” chenle doesn’t even bother to turn and face the boy, just hurries down the hallway until he finds renjuns room and barges inside, closing the door shut with a loud slam.

chenle presses his back against the door and leans on it, puffing out breaths. he hears faint conversation from the hallway before a door, which he presumes is jenos, is closed shut again.

“wanna explain why you just barged into my room?” renjun speaks up from his bed, momentarily startling chenle but then he mentally slaps himself because this was renjuns room so of course the boy would be in here.

chenle closes his eyes and sighs. if theres one thing he’s bad at, it’s keeping secrets from renjun. it’s not even that the boy forces him to tell him, chenle just tells him anyways. sometimes he swears its like renjun already knows what he’s going to say, and frankly chenles a bit freaked out by how much the older seems to know. 

“come on” renjun says invitingly, patting the bed to encourage chenle to come over. chenles opens his eyes and trudges to the bed, throwing himself onto it face first and whines into the bed sheets. 

renjuns eyebrows furrow and he frowns at chenle, reaching up to run his fingers through the boys hair for comfort since he knows he likes it. 

“what’s wrong?” renjun asks quietly, not being put down by chenles lack of reply. that’s what chenle loved about talking to renjun. the boy was patient and calm. chenle turns his head so that his left cheek is squished against the bed and he’s facing renjun. 

“i really don’t wanna talk about it but i feel like you already know anyways..” chenle mumbles, glancing at renjuns face to see that the boys lips quirk up like they always do when renjun knows something. “i may have an idea..” renjun says, pausing running his fingers through chenles hair as he briefly gets lost in his thoughts. 

while renjun blanks out, chenle decides theres no point in trying to be secretive about the situation.

“i age regressed in front of jaemin in the studio last week and he’s been avoiding me ever since so i think i freaked him out and he probably thinks i’m a weirdo”

chenle takes a much needed deep breath after saying it all in one go. renjun is still staring off into the distance but chenle can tell he listened to every word. chenle closes his eyes with a sigh and almost feels like he’s about to fall asleep when renjun speaks up again.

“why would he be freaked out? he’s very understanding” renjun says in that soothing voice like he always does when someones stressed. chenle doesn’t open his eyes but he puffs out a humourless chuckle.

“if he was understanding wouldn’t he have talked to me about it? i spoke to him in the hallway and he was talking as if it never happened. i’m just so confused” chenle voices his concerns and renjun hums to show that he listened. “i understand that you’re anxious of how he feels but i think he might just be shocked. there’s absolutely nothing wrong with age regressing,” renjuns emphasises that fact, “but i assume he had no idea that you were a age regressor” 

chenle hums. “did you mean to age regress in front of him?” renjun asks, and chenle shakes his head. “i’ve never age regressed before... it just.. happened, i guess” chenle says truthfully and renjun nods understandingly.

“give him some more time, and if he doesn’t talk to you within the next few days then approach him yourself. if you need me to help-“

“-no, no, it’s fine. it should be between the two of us” chenle tilts his head up to give renjun an appreciative smile and renjun smiles back.

its silent for a moment, then renjun looks over at his laptop.

“so, about that anime you said you wanted to watch-..”

chenle sits up instantly, making renjun chuckle and reach over to grab his laptop. chenle sighs in content as he sits cuddled up to renjun watching the anime. the situation with jaemin still bugged at the back of his mind, but he wasn’t as concerned thanks to renjuns advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so soft for renle


End file.
